An Intervention's Intervention
by Greenangelwings
Summary: Albus is addicted to sweets, and his staff takes action to cure him. But, he is not going to let them hide his Lemon Drops forever. Once he knows the addiction of the hider of the sweets, he thinks it's time for an intervention of his own. HGMM. Smutty.


Albus sat in his office, sucking away on his favorite Muggle sweet, Lemon Drops. It was near midnight, and the lemon drop in his mouth quickly vanished in a tingle of sweetness and liquid. He reached in his bowl, and his fingers met cold glass. He looked at the now empty bowl and frowned. 

He had filled the glass bowl just this morning. Well, no matter, he would simply get some more from the Kitchen. He slid out of his chair and down the stairs, past the large Griffin that guarded his room, and down the corridor.

He walked past all the sleeping portraits, and statues and ghosts until he made it to the doors of the kitchen. Just as he reached out his hand to push the door opened, he felt a hand grab his arms and pull the sorry old man along, he was confused, to say the least. The only reason he didn't fight was because he knew it was Hagrid dragging him.

"Hagrid, might I ask what this is about?" Albus asked in his usual voice. Hagrid looked down at him. 

"Sorry 'bout this Professor, t'fore your own good," Hagrid said as he continued to pull Albus along until they were in one of the classrooms. There, after being sat down in a chair, he looked up to see Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house, Poppy Pomfrey, the School Nurse, Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher all standing there. 

"Good evening ladies, what's this about?"

"This is an intervention, Albus." Minerva said, her arms folded over her chest.

"Intervention, whatever for, my dear?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster, you have a problem." Pomona said softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I feel perfectly fine." Albus said.

"I can't say the same for your teeth." Poppy said grimly.

"You need to stop with the Lemon drops, Albus!" Minerva, closer to him then the other teachers, said. At the even mention of this his face turned into a mix between shock and a grimace.

"I don't see how my sweet choice is of your concern. Besides, they're perfectly harmless, why don't you all try some?" 

"We have tried them, Albus," Poppy said, "I admit they are nice, but it's just unhealthy to eat these things by the bag full!" 

"I don't eat bags of Lemon drops." Albus said defensively, and Pomona gave him a look. 

"Albus—that bowl of yours is twice the size of the average bag of lemon drops; you finished it, didn't you? That's why you were trying to sneak into the kitchen. You just filled it this morning, for goodness sake." Poppy said, annoyed. 

"For the sake of your health—and since you cause enough trouble with the students when you're sugar high." Albus chuckled and Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "We're banning you from sweets."

Albus jumped out of the chair he was in. "You can't do that, I outrank you!"

"What is this, a ship now?" Poppy asked and Pomona giggled slightly, and then became serious.

"Headmaster… Albus, this is serious. You have a… what do those Muggle doctors call it? Addiction," Pomona said sadly. "You're addicted to those sweets."

"I am not!" Albus was starting to sound like a child.

"Yes, you are." Poppy and Minerva, AND Hagrid said all at the same time.

Minerva's eyes softened and she put a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Albus, please, just let us help, let us help you." 

"the first step in recovery is admitting you have a problem." Poppy said. 

But Albus took Minerva's hand off of his shoulder gently, and smiled his charming little smile at her, that made her briefly second guess if he really had a problem. 

"I'm fine, my dear. It's just a little sweet tooth I have, don't worry so much. Now, it's all late, let's get to bed."

Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid and Pomona looked at each other worriedly, and then nodded in silent agreement. They would have to go to plan B.

The next morning came, and Albus was looking for his bag of Lemon drops when he noticed that it was gone, vanished! And a small note was left on his desk.

_**We're doing this for your own good, Albus. We've hidden all the sweets in the school (including ones from students so don't you dare go asking them for any) in a secure place and banned anyone from buying them from Hogsmeade. **_

_**If you won't admit you have a problem, this is the only way we can help.**_

_**Signed with love,**_

_**Min Co.**_

Albus shook his head. When would they get over this silly topic? Of course he could go without those sweets—or any sweets. He had done it before. It would be a piece of cake. His hand absentmindedly went for the glass bowl and it once again met the cold service of the glass, and he blinked. _Oh, right._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The days seemed to drag on for Dumbledore. He could feel his body start to tremble every now and then, but never showed any signed of it to the other teachers. He did _not_ have a problem, if he acted normal, they would let him have his sweets back. Although he was hiding his displeasure well, not all of the students would agree.

Most of them were snippy, either snippy or would add a lot of sugar in their drinks or drink pumpkin juice on a daily basis—just to have anything other than bland and salty foods suddenly served. And while Albus was suffering, along with all the other usually sugar-coursed first years and second years, he began to think that maybe he did have a problem.

He was not one to give in, mind you, but there was a certain reality that hit him. He had a problem with lemon drops, and yet he needed it too much to care. And what's so bad about it, it's not like he was an alcoholic or druggie. He stayed firm, and went to go see Minerva, he would simply say he would get help, get his lemon drops back and go to a few classes or something.

He walked in the doorway of one of the last Transfiguration classes for the day, his eyes trained on Minerva, and he was about to fully enter when he noticed something. Minerva hadn't noticed him most if not all of the students glanced up briefly, some waved, some smiled then they all went back to work. But not Minerva, she was too busy staring longingly at something herself. 

He followed her train of sight discretely and noticed that it lay on a certain star student. He was mildly surprised at first, and then at the same time not. Hermione was quite a beautiful young thing, although her smarts seemed to detour her from other boys. _A shame, really, she would make someone a very happy husband._

He glanced over at Minerva's eyes, clouded but at the same time crystal clear. There was a twinkle in his eyes, _or a very happy wife._

It seemed he wasn't the only one with a '_problem_.' He inwardly chuckled, then cleared his throat. Minerva's eyes snapped to him and she sat up stiffly, then relaxed and then looked annoyed. She mouthed, "_I'm not giving you any"_ and then turned back to her papers as the class went on, totally oblivious of the two teachers' exchange.

As Albus turned, he got an idea with an evil little smirk. He would do two good deeds, oh yes. He would get his Lemon Drops, oh yes—and Minerva would get her girl. He turned back, and glanced into the classroom.

"Professor McGonagall," he said in a manner of greeting, to which was really pointless, she looked up at him. "May I borrow Miss Granger for a bit? I wish to speak with her." Minerva glanced at Hermione, then at Albus with a questioning look, but nodded stiffly.

"Yes, of course," she said, but her tone asked, _what is this about? _He didn't answer her question, simply waited for Hermione to stand up, when she started to walk to him, he spoke.

"It will take a while; take your things with you, Miss Granger." 

Hermione was a little surprised, and picked up her things obediently, and walked across the class to him. Minerva was staring at him with a mixture of concern and anger. He was stealing away her viewing/time with her favorite student. He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, to which Minerva clearly gripped her quill tighter—he only did that when the student was either in a lot of trouble or if he was going to flirt—and neither sat well with her. Albus simply lead Hermione away and down the corridor, fighting a smile with the mental vision of a positively fuming McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, I have something I'd wish to talk to you about…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva went through the rest of class without any more interruptions, making sure everyone practiced and no nonsense was going on. Although she had begun to feel the soft ache she usually felt when the young girl—woman now—left for home during the summer and holidays, she never let it show, hardly even to herself. 

The rest of the last two classes passed without a hitch, since she knew Albus was off doing this or that, she allowed the students to transfigure their quills to sugarcoated quills, and she received one of the loudest 'thank yous' she had ever heard. Her eyes glanced at the clock now. She was seated at the Head table with her fellow Professors, and she didn't see Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She leaned over to Albus.

"What did you talk to Miss Granger about?" she asked.

"That, my dear Minerva, is a secret." And he had a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye that made her slightly nervous. 

"It shouldn't be a secret with your Deputy, Albus." She was genuinely concerned and Albus smiled.

"I assure you, Minerva, Hermione has not done anything wrong, and our conversation was just about some personal matters she was dealing with."

"Oh," Minerva seemed a little hurt, "I see."

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." Albus patted her hand. "Speaking of which of being ready…"

"You're not getting anywhere near any sweets." Minerva said strictly and Albus just smiled, which she seemed a little confused at. "You seem to be handling this well; I have to say I'm rather impressed." Albus smiled and went back to his food, and Minerva continued to eat her own meal, thinking about what was so important Albus dragged Hermione out of class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Professor I don't…" Hermione was squirming in her chair. "I don't have romantic feelings for Professor McGonagall." _

_Albus smiled, Hermione seemed scared and embarrassed. She looked up a little, and saw that the Wizard saw right through her. _

"_Well, maybe I do—a little—she doesn't know, I haven't done anything with her, I swear. She isn't in trouble, is she?" He shook his head. "Am I?" he shook his head again. "Then may I ask why I'm here?"_

"_I have a solution to both your problem _and_ mine."Albus had a wicked grin and twinkle in his eyes. Hermione listened as Albus explained._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione took a breath. This felt a little wrong, what she was about to do in order to get something for Professor Dumbledore. But then again, she really wanted to know if Minerva felt the same. She shivered as the cold air passed by her. There had been a snag in her plan, as she had gotten caught in the rain on the way out of the courtyards when dodging Filch. She walked swiftly down the halls, holding her black uniform robe closed tightly. Finally, she reached the portrait, she took a breath and put on her game face and knocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva sat on her couch in her tartan nightgown, a book in her hands and her head rested in her hand. Her ebony hair was pulled from its tight bun into a loose bundle at the back of her neck. There was a knock on her portrait and she frowned, who would be out at this time of night? She stood up and walked to the portrait door and opened it, she was shocked to see a soaked and gently trembling Hermione. 

"What happened to you? Come inside before you freeze to death." Minerva led Hermione into her chambers and quickly set the girl by the fire. "Take off those robes, they're soaked—I'll go get you something warm to wear and make you some tea." Minerva quickly went to the kitchenette to boil up the water. Hermione sat by the couch, and waited until Minerva was walking back before slowly, ever so slowly pulling off the robes off of her body. Minerva almost dropped the cups. Hermione was wearing a miniskirt, her shirt tight and sleeveless. The Gryffindor tie had been slightly undone. She turned and looked at Minerva, who must have been staring because the younger witch blushed.

Hermione smoothed out her skirt and sat down on the couch, and took the tea which was shakily handed to her. Minerva walked to the other side of the room to the fire and pretended to tend to it, but what she was trying to do was calm down. Oh _god,_ she could see her hands trembling. What in the name of Merlin was Hermione doing in that sort of outfit? It made Minerva's blood boil; in a good, dangerous way of course. She took another calming breath before flicking her wand, causing the blanket to curl about the shivering girl's shoulders.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, sipping her tea. She had her legs crossed, causing her already mini-skirt to ride up ever so slightly, and Minerva tried not to blatantly stare at her student's enticing thighs. Hermione observed Minerva's nervousness over the rim of her cup, and smiled inwardly. 

_Well, at least she seems attracted to me. That's a start, isn't it? _She sipped her tea, getting a little bolder she shrugged one half of the blanket off, exposing her legs and arm fully to the awestruck Professor. "I'm very sorry to bother you at this time of night, Professor."

"What?" Minerva looked at her, and then cleared her throat, trying not to let the awesome sight dissolve her cover. "Oh, yes, no, it's no trouble, although I have to ask why you were out of your tower and in those…_choice_ clothes." 

Hermione tilted her head to one side. Her curled damp hair fell to one side, exposing a delicious neck. Minerva's mouth watered and she swallowed her tea down in almost one gulp, as if it would calm the heat settling in her abdomen. Hermione's free hand rested on her thigh, then trailed her fingers up, almost as if a substitute in place for the older woman's fingers. Minerva shivered. _Dear Merlin, when did this young girl become this incredibly provocative, seductive, amazingly sexy young woman? Calm down, Minerva she's looking right at you!_

Hermione looked at Minerva with a small smile, she enjoyed watching her Professor's reaction to her little game, and wondered if she could get some questions answered sooner then she thought. But she decided to be vague, couldn't be too obvious, now could she?

"Well, I'm ready for a date," Hermione said, and Minerva's face briefly flushed a light red. "I wore this because I thought my date would like it, in fact I'm pretty sure they did." Hermione gave a little smile, almost shy.

Date! _Date_! Who was Hermione seeing? When did this happen? How dare that little… whoever he was get to see her Hermione like this! Have her dress like… like this! Minerva's jaw set, and she glanced down into her cup, jealous, angry and sad. 

"Oh, I see," Minerva said, almost bitterly as she drank the last of her tea and poured herself some more. Perhaps she would have just switched to the Firewhiskey by now, but not in front of a student, and certainly not on a school night when she would be unable to sleep off the hangover the following morning. "Couldn't you have your 'date' at a more reasonable hour, perhaps when the students go into Hogsmeade?"

"No, my date doesn't really have time, it seems like." Hermione said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Do you… see him often?" Minerva was unfamiliar with how young people courted now-a-days, so she tried her best not to make this conversation for awkward then it already was. She slowly sipped her tea once more.

"No, this is our first date." Hermione said with a smile. Minerva almost spit out her tea in shock, Hermione had worn that… incredibly alluring outfit for a first date with this boy? Now she was even more pissed off then she was before, what had they done, anyway?

"And, what did you two do?" Minerva asked, and Hermione laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You sound like my Mum when you ask that." Hermione giggled, and Minerva's heart briefly savored the sound, that she was sure for would never be for her.

"As your Professor I have only your best interest at mind when I ask." Minerva said and Hermione nodded, but still smiled. "Which house is this boy from?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione said, she licked her lips slowly, and Minerva had to do everything in her willpower not to tremble in excitement. "You seem a little, hot, Professor."

"H-h-hot?" Minerva gulped and held her cup tighter. "N-no, I'm fine." She cursed herself for not being able to be in control—and all from seeing Hermione in a miniskirt. Hermione leaned over, the rest of the blanket falling from her as she reached out and gently put her hand to Minerva's forehead in slight, genuine concern. Maybe her Professor wasn't feeling well?

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, and Minerva melted at the touch. Luckily, she was already leaning far as she could back into her seat. Minerva nodded shakily, her emerald eyes just barely concealing the almost unimaginable want, love and need she felt for this student of hers. Hermione moved closer, and Minerva futilely tried to sink even further into the chair.

"Professor," Hermione spoke in a low, smooth voice that had just a touch of fear to it-- that just made Minerva's head spin in a pleasurable whirl and her eyes quickly drifted over Hermione's body. "You've been staring at my legs for almost the entire time I've been here."

Minerva snapped to attention, she had been caught? She wasn't used to getting caught. Damn it, what should she say? How could she cover this one up? She raked her mind for excuses, but when she felt two hands gently caress her forearms she froze. 

"Might I ask why?"

Minerva clammed up, what _could_ she say? She noticed the poor girl had a little gooseflesh from the cold before, but that had long since passed. They were wet, which only added to the allure all the more. 

"I can't help but notice it's almost the same look you give me during tests." Minerva paled. She had been caught _then _too? "And in the Great Hall, and when I'm studying in the courtyards or in the library, no matter where I am or what I am doing, you seem to look at me with such a…" she trailed her fingers up, brushing against sensitive flesh and cozy cloth, "curious expression." 

Minerva had never anticipated this, never thought it possible. She thought, if she would one day be confronted she would say that the young witch had been mistaken and she only admired her mind and talent, which was true she did but it was oh so much more then that. Now, with Hermione almost sitting in her lap, in such a tight shirt and such a short skirt, she couldn't find words. 

Hermione continued, as if she hadn't been waiting for an answer in the first place. "I look at you too, sometimes. When your back is turned or you're teaching, or just passing me by in one of the halls. I can't help it, though, but that's just me. I admire your authority, your teaching, your strength and most of all, I admire your heart." Hermione smiled, and Minerva felt like she could die and wouldn't care, she was just melting at Hermione's hands on her, and those hopeful words. She was in heaven, at least for this moment. "It would be wonderful if you showed your heart more, it's always hidden beneath that strict face you put on," 

Hermione, taking a huge risk ran her fingers along the buttons of her Professor's shirt. The older witch's breath hitched in her throat, her face flushed scarlet as she felt the buttons slowly coming undone. She knew she should stop her student. That she should send her to detention for a month, and deduct points, but the light feel of fingers on her chest felt so good. 

Minerva was slightly disappointed when Hermione only undid three of the buttons, just enough so she could caress the area just over her rapidly beating heart.

"I heard a rumor," Hermione said softly.

"Did you?" Minerva's voice had slipped into a low, aroused tone, and she cleared her throat again.

"Mmhmm," Hermione started to button back the buttons, much to Minerva's disappointment and sat back down in her own chair. "I hope you won't get offended, I would never mean to insult you. I just want to know if it's true—it's a rumor about you." She said softly, and started to fiddle with her hands. Minerva smiled. Hermione looked so cute when she was nervous.

"Go ahead, ask away." Minerva said in her first, real use of her normal tone since the evening began.

"I heard a rumor that you fancy someone."

"Oh?" Minerva thought for a moment. It was probably about her and one of the teachers. She scoffed a little, where did these students get their ideas? She tilted her cup to sip some more tea.

"I heard that you fancy a student," Minerva paled and her hand stilled. "Me, to be precise, I was wondering if you could shed some light on the matter?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs again in a seductive manner, which caused Minerva to grip her teacup tightly in her hands. 

Oh Merlin she _did_know! That explained all of the shameless flirting, the exposure. She could lie, say it wasn't true and make her student feel like a fool. Or she could tell the truth and make herself to be the fool, and possibly be exposed to the whole student body. 

Minerva couldn't hurt Hermione, even if there was a chance the young woman could hurt her, and she lowered her head slightly and took a nervous breath.

"I, I suppose, I should tell you, yes." Minerva said in a level tone and she looked into her tea as if it were a pensive. She took another breath, is she was going to speak she would do it in an adult manner. She straightened up and put her cup to the side table. "I do find you attractive. You have a beautiful mind, Hermione. A courageous heart, mature personality, with more talent in one finger then I've seen in years. It would be hard-press for anyone not to fall in love with…" she cut herself off, and felt an embarrassed flush come to her cheeks. She had only meant to say she was attracted, not that she was in love.

After a moment she readied herself for what would come next. Either a loud, hurtful laugh or a sympathetic talk, she hated each idea with a passion and wished she had a Time Tuner like the one she had given her student, so she could go back and stop herself from even letting the opening for the talk take place. She glanced at the floor but caught Hermione's legs again and turned her head away quickly. "It's hard to speak to you when you're dressed like that."

There was a silence in the room for a long time, Hermione was shocked that Minerva had actually admitted everything so easily. Minerva was certain she had disgusted and shocked Hermione into a stupor. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, or the last, but what could be said? Confessions, apologies, perhaps memory charms, no, they both knew it was too late to turn back now.

"Hermione,"

"Minerva," they both said at the same time, and looked at each other oddly. 

"You first," Hermione said softly with a smile, and Minerva nodded, bringing her hands down into her lap.

"I want you to know, I would never take advantage of a student. I do admit that I lo—have feelings for you, that aren't what a Professor ought to feel towards a student, but you don't have to worry about that. If my glances bother you I shall stop immediately, you just need to tell me so. If you are uncomfortable being around me, or having me as a Professor just say the word and I will resign, and another more sensible teacher can replace me." All that Minerva was saying pulled at Hermione's heart painfully; she obviously had the wrong idea about her feelings. "I also ask your forgiveness for my behavior this evening and not controlling myself." 

"Minerva," Hermione spoke before the older witch could condemn herself further. "I was the one who started all this, you don't understand—I'm not in this outfit for some boy." She moved a hand over her body for emphasis, and smiled as Minerva's expression. "But it wasn't just to torture you—although that is fun—I'm on a date, but not with a boy."

"What?" Minerva was confused, "you're seeing a girl?"

"No, a woman," Hermione had a silly grin, and before Minerva could think, she said, "You're my date tonight, Minerva." a sly smile came when Minerva seemed shocked, then embarrassed, then disbelieving. "Minerva, I've been head over heels with you since second year, I thought it was a crush at first but it never went away if anything it got stronger. I thought I would never tell you how I felt, and then I found out that you may have fancied me too, so I felt I had to take a chance. So, here I am," Hermione picked a thread of the blanket, suddenly feeling silly and nervous.

Minerva looked at Hermione, her throat dry, and her head wanting her to believe this was some kind of sick joke, but, as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her 'date' she saw only love, and desire. In that moment Hermione was standing up, right in front of her, between her now parted legs, cupping her face in her hands tenderly. Minerva's heart skipped a beat, or maybe it was two? She couldn't tell, all she could feel was Hermione's hands, and hear only her voice.

"I love you." And she dipped her head down slowly, taking the older woman's lips with her own, kissing her with reverence, passion, and all the love she felt. Minerva gave a small, faint moan at the intensity, for it was far too powerful to even make any noise. Minerva's arms wrapped around Hermione's slim waist, one hand gripping desperately onto her back and the other caressing the back of her love's neck, her heart was pounding and her mind felt clouded. Never in all her dreams did she imagine kissing Hermione would feel this good. 

Hermione parted only when they needed breath, and leaned her forehead against Minerva's. They panted together, bodies filled with desire, eyes filled with love. Minerva smiled a silly smile. "And I love you, Merlin, I never thought I would hear you say that to me."

"Neither did I," Hermione giggled and caressed her new lover's cheek. They met again in a heated kiss. Words were not exchanged; they hadn't needed any from that point on. They spoke with their eyes and touches, breathing and moans.

Hermione's fingers unbuttoned Minerva's pajama top slowly, going far past the three she had previously undone and redone. She got down onto her knees as she slipped the tartan cloth away from the skin she had so longed to see. Her fingertips gently caressed the skin, hot and yet at the same time cold. She looked up and saw darkened emerald eyes staring right back down at her, pleading silently. 

_Please._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Please._

Hermione moved her arms around the woman's back and pressed up against her lightly, her hands shakily working at the white bra on her mentor's body. Minerva tilted her head and placed soft, tender kisses along her lover's neck and shoulder. Her partner shivered and moaned, her fingers faltering and making it near impossible to unhook the restricting piece of clothing. Minerva smiled and reached behind her, undoing the bra for her young lover and letting it be pulled from her. Hermione gazed at her in a daze, her hands coming to caress and cup the full breasts. Minerva moaned, her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, savoring the feel of warm hands. But just as quickly, she opened them and leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss as her hands went about the tight shirt that had been taunting her all night. With a smooth motion, Hermione raised her arms and Minerva lifted the shirt up over her head and tossed it to the ground. Minerva's breath hitched, a black lace bra graced Hermione's body, and she felt like she was becoming a puddle.

Hermione grinned shyly and traced a circle on Minerva's chest with her finger. Minerva tilted her chin up again and kissed her lovingly, a small shiver running up her spine from the kiss.

They stood, and Minerva slowly led Hermione to her bedchambers, Hermione and she both had a shy, sly smile on their faces.

Hands roamed slowly, sensually, taking time to memorize loving skin. Mouths tasted, tongues licked, clothing slowly shedding in a passionate tumble. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus waited in his office. He knew exactly who it was when he heard the click of heels and a bag of lemon drops tossed on his desk. He happily opened the bag, took a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth, a smile on his face immediately after.

"You know, I should be furious with you for putting Hermione up to this." Minerva folded her arms over her chest loosely, and looked at him with a stern grin. But the look was broken when she felt a hand slip into hers and her arm taken into a loving grip. "However, I think I can manage to turn the other way and forgive you." Minerva smiled like a love-sick fool when Hermione snuggled into her side, and she wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders. Albus had a twinkle brighter than ever before in his eyes, and he chuckled in his deep voice. He took a lemon drop in his hand and offered it to Hermione.

"Do you wish to share the spoils, Miss Granger?" 

"Oh, no thank you Professor, I have my spoils right here." Hermione stroked Minerva's arm and smiled lovingly up at her, and Minerva leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, I have a craving for a different kind of sweet." Hermione grinned and Minerva flushed a bright scarlet.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: This was a parody mixed with a little romance and fluffyness so dont' yell at me for OOCness. Thank you and remember; when you eat too many lemon drops, it might get your Employees to hide all of your candies.

Also I was tired when I wrote this so forgive any spelling/grammar errors. Gonna go sleep now.


End file.
